The Fairy Tails
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Witch Trio from Skull Mountain create a green goo called Gloob and sends it down on Ponyland
1. Bega Root

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea came to me from a Hasbro toy line of the 1980's called Fairy Tails, which were birds with long tails (if you want more info, then I'm going to give you four words: Look It Up, Dear). But the birds don't come into this story until later. This also has a lot of elements from the MLP Movie._ 

It was another beautiful, sunny day in Ponyland. But at Skull Mountain, the Witch Trio were sulking, watching the ponies. Witch Cat gnashed her teeth as she watched them.

"Just look at those little ponies!" she shouted. "I can't stand it! I want to get the best of them!"

"Why not send Smooze on them?" Witch Poodle asked.

"SMOOZE DIDN'T WORK YOU BONE HEAD!" Witch Cat shouted, bopping Witch Poodle on the head. "But I have an idea that will work!"

"What's that?" Witch Kitten asked.

"Gloob!" Witch Cat asked.

"Gloob?" Witch Poodle and Witch Kitten asked in unison.

"Of course," Witch Cat said. "Gloob! Okay, I'll admit, you have to get some of the same stuff you get to make Smooze, but not all of it. Here's the list."

Witch Kitten and Witch Poodle looked through the list and went through it, until they came to the horror of all horrors.

"BEGA ROOT!" they shouted.

"Not Bega Root! Anything but Bega Root!" With Poodle shouted.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh pleee-heee-heeee-heee-heeeeze don't make us get Bega Rooooooot!" Witch Kitten whined.

"GET WHAT I TELL YOU TWO TO GET NOW GET GOING!" Witch Cat bellowed.

Witch Poodle and Witch Kitten ran off as fast as they could. They didn't want to make Witch Cat mad, that was for sure! The two of them went into the forest to look for all the ingredients to make the Gloob.

"This is disgusting," Witch Kitten said. "Why can't Ma get all this herself?!"

"You know Witch Cat," Witch Poodle said. "We'd just better get this stuff before she has our heads."

After Witch Poodle and Witch Kitten gathered up the Moose Moss, Mildew Drops, the Humoungus Fungus, and the purple slime from Slurple Swamp, they went to the Forbidden Forest to go get the Bega Root. It was guarded by Dog Wood Trees, Dandy Lions and Tiger Lillies. But not the kind you see in your yards or in flower shops. Dandy Lions were plants with the heads of lions, and Tiger Lillies were plants with the heads of tigers. Dog Wood Trees looked like trees, but they barked like dogs. Some said their bark was worse than their bite, but no one could prove it (that, and it's a terrible pun, don't you think?)

"Well, how are we gonna get past them?" Witch Poodle asked.

"Oh ye of little faith," Witch Kitten said. "We're witches, remember?"

Witch Kitten took a pouch of magic powder out and threw it at the Dog Wood Trees, Dandy Lions, and Tiger Lillies. They froze in place. Witch Poodle ran past them, pulled up some Bega Root, and put it into the bucket. Then the two witches high tailed it back to Skull Mountain before the spell could wear off.


	2. Gloob

"Hey Ma!" Witch Kitten shouted. "We've got the stuff! Bega Root and all!"

"Good," Witch Cat shouted. She took the bucket, and dumped the whole thing into a hole on the side of the mountain, similar to Hydia's Volcano of Gloom. Suddenly, green glop began to bubble.

"It looks like Smooze," Witch Poodle said. "Only it's green."

"I know it looks like Smooze!" Witch Cat shouted. "Don't you think I know Smooze when I see it?! But it's different from Smooze!"

"How different?" Witch Kitten asked.

"It's bigger, it's meaner, and the Flutter Ponies can't defeat Gloob!" Witch Cat cackled. "Nothing can!"

The three witches began to cackle as a wave of the green Gloob floated over to Ponyland. Spike and Mimic were still out on their ride when they saw it.

"What in the world is that?!" Spike shouted.

"Green Smooze!" Mimic shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

Mimic began to run as fast as she could, but the Gloob was closing in fast. She ducked into a cave, just as a wall of Gloob washed over it.

"Oh no!" Mimic shouted. "We're trapped!"

"Don't worry, Mimic, we'll find a way out of here. I hope."

The Gloob continued to wash over Ponyland. It covered nearly everything in it's path. Nobody at Paradise Estate noticed it at first. The Sea Ponies were swimming around, when they all suddenly saw it.

"Sealight, Sealight!" Surf Rider screamed out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sea Light asked.

"Like, it's Smooze!" Surf Rider shouted.

"Not Smooze again!" Sea Shimmer shouted.

"Let's swim!" White Cap yelled.

"The Smooze is coming! The Smooze is coming!" they all shouted as they swam for the Estate.

"Oh no, not again!" Magic Star moaned.

Before anything else could happen, a wave of Gloob covered all the waters of Ponyland, and immediately hardened. The Sea Ponies were surfaced, but stuck.

"We can't get out!" Seawinkle shouted.

"I know precisely what to do," Wind Whistler said. "I'm going over the rainbow to get Megan and the Rainbow of Light. When we return, we must trek to Flutter Valley. Only the Flutter Ponies can stop the Smooze!"

Wind Whistler flew off. The others looked at the hardened Gloob, thinking it was Smooze, not knowing what else to do. But before she left, she turned to the others.

"Paradise!" she shouted. "You must get to Flutter Valley as fast as you can! They can stop this Smooze!"

"Right away!" Paradise shouted.

Paradise flew into the air and started for Flutter Valley. Wind Whistler watched them go, and she flew over the rainbow. She knew only the Flutter Ponies could stop the Smooze, but somehow, she got the feeling that they would need the Rainbow of Light. Galaxy walked over to the hardened Gloob, and examined it.

"I get the feeling this isn't ordinary Smooze," she said.

"But it looks like Smooze," Gusty said. "Except it's green. And it acts like Smooze . . . . ."

"But the Sea Ponies were Smoozed," Fizzy said. "Sort of."

"We're just stuck in it," White Cap replied.

"And when someone gets Smoozed," Sweet Stuff said. "They're mean and nasty. That hasn't happened to the Sea Ponies."

"So you're not sure if this is actually Smooze," Magic Star said.

"Is there any way to tell for sure?" Gusty asked.

"Not that I know of," Galaxy said. "I just hope Wind Whistler returns with Megan fast. And Paradise, too."

The others nodded, but all they had to do was wait. In any case, Wind Whistler, flew down into Megan's back yard. She had perfect timing. Megan was just coming back from a riding lesson. She was teaching her best human friend, Anne Chiang, how to ride.

"Hey, Megan, look!" she shouted. "It's one of the ponies."

"Megan! You must come to Ponyland!" Wind Whistler shouted. "We need the Rainbow of Light! Anne, you come, too. We need all the help we can get. The Smooze is back! But we fear it's not ordinary Smooze."

"Explain it to me on the way!" Megan shouted as she and Anne jumped on Wind Whistler's back. She took to the sky and explained everything she knew.


	3. The Grundles Return

In the meantime, Spike and Mimic were trying to get out of their predicament. The Gloob had hardened, and the two of them were trying to break the seal.

"This is bad," Mimic said. "This is very, very bad!"

"Well, we can't get out the way we came in," Spike said, knocking on the Gloob wall. "It's completely hardened."

"I think there's only one way to go," Mimic said. "Follow me!"

"I don't know, Mimic. It's awful dark back there."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!"

"No! I'm not afraid of the dark! Of course not! I'm afraid of what might be lurking in the dark!"

Mimic shook her head, and lit up her horn for light. Spike climbed on her back, and they rode through the cave, which was not only dark, but it seemed deserted. Spike didn't like it. It was too quiet.

"I never trust anything that's unusually quiet," he said, looking around.

"Me neither, Mimic replied. "Something doesn't feel quite right around here."

Spike and Mimic continued on until Mimic ran into something. Or more like someone. In the dim light, Spike and Mimic could see what looked like the face of a monster.

"YIIIIIIPES!" both of them screamed, and Mimic ran off in the other direction. But they ended up running into another monster type creature. Mimic was about to run off when it grabbed her tail.

"Hello," a goblin-like creature said. And four others came out. "I am King of Grundles."

"We are rest of Grundles!" the other "goblins" said.

Spike and Mimic looked at each other. Then Spike remembered about the first time the Little Ponies faced the Smooze.

"Hey!" he shouted. Startled, Mimic jumped a little. "These are the creatures that helped me and Baby Lickety-Split get back to Dream Valley! The little ponies gave them Dream Castle. What are you doing here?"

"Grundles take a walk," the Grundle King said. "Saw green Smooze and ducked into the cave for shelter. Smooze is what buried Grundle Land."

"Ooohhhh, Grundle Land!" the Grundles wailed.

"Try not to mention it very often," the Grundle King said.

"So I've noticed," Mimic said. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Follow Grundles!" the Grundle King said, and he started down a tunnel with the rest of the Grundles following. Spike and Mimic looked at each other, and followed as well.

In the meantime, Wind Whistler returned to Ponyland with Megan, Anne, and the Rainbow of Light.

"Go for it, Rainbow!" Megan shouted, as she opened the locket.

The Rainbow of Light flew out of it just as Paradise returned with the Flutter Ponies.

"Everyone shift to Utter Flutter!" Rosedust shouted.

The Flutter Ponies shifted to Utter Flutter and tried to fight back the Gloob, as did the Rainbow of Light.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Anne asked.

"Ponyland isn't covered in Smooze anymore, is it?" Gusty asked.

"Well, no," Anne said. "But it don't look like that's doing much."

Gusty looked over and saw that the Gloob was throwing it's green glop everywhere, and the Flutter Ponies, or the Rainbow of Light for that matter, wasn't doing much to stop it. It looked like the Gloob was winning.

"Somebody do somethin'!" Glory shouted.

"I know what to do," Anne said. "RUN!"

That was the best idea yet! Everyone took off running after that! The Rainbow of Light and the Flutter Ponies continued to fight off the Gloob, until a hand reached up, grabbed the Rainbow, and pulled it down underneath it.

"Whoa, talk about déjà vu," Gusty said.

The Flutter Ponies flew over to their friends, breathless.

"We can't fight it," Rosedust said.

"It's much too strong," Forget-Me-Not said.

"Of course it is, you pathetic little ponies!" a cackling voice shouted. Everyone looked up and saw the Witch Trio, sailing on a river of Gloob.

"The Witch Trio," Gusty groaned. "I might have known!"

"Right!" Witch Cat laughed. "I see you've been trying to stop my little creation!"

"If anyone can stop the Smooze, the Flutter Ponies can!" Magic Star shouted.

"Precisely why we didn't send Smooze!" Witch Cat laughed. "We sent Gloob! Ha, ha, ha! And nothing can stop it! Not even the Flutter Ponies!"

"Blecchhh!" Applejack shouted as a glob of Gloob landed at her feet. "This is some nasty stuff!"

"No kidding," Anne said. She plucked a little off the ground and squished it in between her fingers. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Yeah, that stuff ate our Rainbow!" Gusty shouted. "Again!"

"I don't think there's much we can do," Wind Whistler said. "It would be impossible to dig it out."

"Anybody got a jackhammer?" Anne asked.

"There must be some way to stop the Gloob," Magic Star said. "We didn't think there was a way to stop the Smooze until we found out about the Flutter Ponies."

"Hey, we don't care how you stop it," Wavedancer said. "We just want to get rid of it so we can get out of here!"

"We can't do much without the Rainbow," Twilight said. "And we know for a fact the Moochick doesn't have another one!"

"Come on, you guys," Megan said. "We can't give up now. So what if the Rainbow of Light got eaten by the Gloob? We'll get it back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it."

KER-SPLAT! A big chunk of Gloob fell from a tree and splatted Applejack right in the head.

"I've always wondered if green gunk would restore the PH balance in my hair," she said.

"Well, I guess we should start for the Mushromp," Magic Star said. "Although I doubt the Moochick will know how to stop the Gloob. If the Flutter Ponies can't defeat it, I don't know what can!"


	4. In Search of the Fairy Tails

In the meantime, Spike, Mimic, and the Grundles had just gotten out of the caves, only to see the congealed Gloob. Of course the Grundle King wasn't too happy about that.

"Grundlelumph!" he shouted. "Must've taken a wrong turn."

"So I've noticed," Mimic said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what do we do now?" Spike asked.

"Keep going," the Grundle King said. "We make it back to Paradise Estate. Sooner or later."

"My guess is more sooner than later," Mimic grumbled.

In the meantime, Megan, Anne, Wind Whistler, and Fizzy went to the Mushromp. The Moochick was sitting on his roof, looking over the horizon through a pair of binoculars.

"What are you doing up there, Mr. Moochick?" Fizzy asked asked.

"Keeping an eye on things," the Moochick said. "What's it look like?"

"Watching out for the Gloob, huh?" Anne asked.

"Indeed," the Moochick said as he slid down to the ground. "Now then, what can I do for you this time?"

"It's about the Gloob," Megan said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Fizzy asked. "The Rainbow of Light couldn't do it, and the Flutter Ponies couldn't do it. What else can do it?"

"Hmm," the Moochick said. "This is certainly a problem. A big problem indeed."

"Indeed it's an immense hindrance," Wind Whistler said. "But is there a clarification?"

"There is a solution to everything, my four legged flying friend," the Moochick said. Then he began to think it over. "The only one who can stop the Gloob is . . . . ."

The Moochick paused to think. Anne rolled her eyes. She could see where this was going to end up. She glanced over at Habbit, who was trying to get the Moochick's attention. He began flapping his arms and whistling.

"Uhh, Mr. Moochick?" Anne asked.

"Don't bother me now! I'm thinking!" The Moochick shouted. "The only ones who can stop the Gloob are . . . . is it the singing grasshoppers, or the wiggle worms or . . . ."

"MR. MOOCHICK, YOUR RABBIT'S TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Anne screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm? He is?" the Moochick asked. He looked at Habit, who was flapping his arms like they were wings, and whistling.

"Ah yes!" the Moochick shouted. "Now I remember! I remember everything! The only ones who can stop the Gloob are the Fairy Tails."

"Fairy Tales?" Fizzy asked. "Like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White and . . . . ."

"No, no, no," the Moochick said. "Fairy _Tails_."

"What are Fairy Tails, Mr. Moochick?" Megan asked.

"I don't seem to recall," the Moochick said. "But find them, and they'll stop the Gloob."

"Looks like we don't have any other alternative, Megan," Wind Whistler said. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Moochick."

And with that, the two ponies and their three human friends went back to the Estate. North Star was keeping an eye on the Gloob.

"It's starting to move again!" she shouted. "You'd better find whoever it is that can stop it and fast. Or else we'll all be buried in it!"

"I think it's a little late for Applejack," Gusty replied. In response, Applejack stuck her tongue out at her.

Megan, Anne, Wind Whistler, Fizzy, and Magic Star went out to search for the Fairy Tails. Whoever, and whatever they were. The others were going to stay behind and keep an eye on the Gloob, and the Witch Trio.

Anne unfolded the map the Moochick gave the group, and stared at it.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Magic Star asked.

"Well, it's down the way of Flutter Valley," Megan replied, looking over the map.

"That shouldn't be too difficult to locate," Wind Whistler said.

"Right," Magic Star said. "If we found Flutter Valley, we can find wherever these Fairy Tails, or whatever they are, live."

"Then I guess the best thing to do is to go through the sunflower field," Megan said, and she, Anne, and the three ponies started down a path.

Elsewhere, the Grundles were leading Spike and Mimic down a path of their own. It looked like they were in a giant field of some kind. It was giant, and empty.

"Paradise Estate that way!" the Grundle King said. The Grundles started walking, but then the king stopped, and all the Grundles crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"Maybe it's that way," the king said. Mimic groaned, and resisted the urge to skewer the Grundle King with her horn.

"Okay, cut!" she shouted. "I've had enough of this. Unicorns have great intuition. Follow me, everybody!"

Mimic began leading the way, until she stopped. The others stopped as well, and saw a gigantic tidal wave of green glop.

"Uh oh," Mimic said. "The Smooze is back again!"

"Everybody make a run for it!" Spike yelled.

Mimic, Spike, and the Grundles ran for it. They all dove into a river and swam away from the Gloob as fast as they could.

"We have to go to Flutter Valley!" Mimic said. "They're the only ones who can stop the Smooze!"

"But how do we get to Flutter Valley from here?!" Spike shouted.

"How else?!" Mimic asked. "Swim!"

That had to be their only option, so they swam.

In the meantime, Megan, Anne, and the little ponies were pushing their way through the sunflower field. Wind Whistler was up above them, guiding their way.

"Good thing we have a Pegasus on our side!" Magic Star shouted.

"Keep going!" Wind Whistler called. "You're almost there!"

Wind Whistler kept an eye out, until she spotted the Gloob coming.

"Oh no!" she shouted. "Everybody run! It's Gloob!"

"Oh brother, not again," Anne groaned.

"Let's run for it!" Fizzy shouted, as Megan jumped on her back. Anne jumped on Magic Star and the two of them galloped off. Fizzy and Magic Star made it to the cliff just then, and were facing the jaws of the Gloob river.

"No way I can jump it," Fizzy said.

"I know I can," Magic Star said. "Hop on, Megan!"

Megan jumped on Magic Star, and she began running to get enough speed to make the jump. She made it across, and Fizzy winked across. They were safe for the time being. Wind Whistler flew down a moment later.

"Very good jumping, Magic Star," she said. "Smart move winking out, Fizzy."

"Come on, everybody," Megan said. "There isn't much time left. We have to find those Fairy Tails."

The group was off again. They hoped that was the last of the Gloob.


	5. Blurgh

The Grundles, Mimic, and Spike had reached the shoreline, and were crawling out of the river they were in.

"Now where are we?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Mimic said with a sigh. "How are we ever going to get back to Dream Valley now?"

"Not to worry," the Grundle King said. "Grundles here to help."

"Some help!" Mimic shouted, suddenly. "We're wet, tired, cold, and still lost!"

"Minor set back," the Grundle King said.

"Not to mention the Smooze is on our backs," Spike said. "We need the Flutter Ponies."

"Flutter Ponies only ones who can stop Smooze," the Grundle King said.

"Well, let's keep going then," Spike said shrugging. There wasn't much else they could do.

Mimic, Spike, and the Grundles walked along, until Spike stopped.

"Listen!" he shouted.

The group listened and heard the sounds of birds. They looked up and saw a bunch of multi colored birds flying in the sky, with long, flowing tails. Spike, Mimic, and the Grundles ran through the bushes and came to the steps of a stone temple. The little ponies' friend, Princess Phyllis, was sitting there, holding a little red bird with red, white, and aqua tail feathers in her hand. The other little birds were gathered around her, but when they heard Spike, Mimic, and the Grundles coming, they flew off, chirping frantically.

"Oops," Mimic said as he skidded to a halt. "Sorry, Phyllis. We didn't mean to scare your birds."

"Spike, Mimic, what are you two doing here?" Phyllis asked. "And who's that with you?"

"I am King of Grundles!" the Grundle King shouted.

"We are rest of Grundles!" the other Grundles shouted.

"We're on our way to Flutter Valley," Mimic said. "To stop the Smooze."

"I saw the Flutter Ponies awhile back," Phyllis said. "They looked like they were on their way to Paradise Estate."

"Then how come the Smooze is still here?" Spike asked.

"Unless that stuff isn't Smooze," Mimic said. "It sure looks like Smooze, but maybe it isn't Smooze. I mean, for one thing, it's green."

Spike shrugged. He knew what Mimic was getting at, but he wasn't so sure of exactly what she said.

In the meantime, the Witch Trio was watching Megan, Anne, and the little ponies making their way to try and find the Fairy Tails. Witch Cat wasn't too happy.

"I know what will stop them," she said. "Go get Blurgh."

Witch Poodle and Witch Kitten looked at each other, disgusted. They didn't like going to see Blurgh. But they did it anyway. They didn't have much of a choice. They walked over to a cave of some kind and looked around.

"I've had it," Witch Kitten said. "Ma can do everything herself from now on."

"Right," Witch Poodle said. "I've had it with her."

The two witches walked along until they reached the end of the cave. Witch Kitten held up a triangle and began banging on it.

"COME AND GET IT!" she shouted. This was how they called Blurgh. Blurgh grumbled, and growled, crawling out of his hole in the wall. He knew when Witch Cat wanted him to do something.

Megan, Anne, and the little ponies continued walking along until they reached a clearing.

"At least we didn't have to go through Shadow Forest," Fizzy replied.

"We're not going to Flutter Valley, Fizzy," Magic Star said. "We're trying to find the Fairy Tails."

Fizzy nodded, and the group continued. Anne and Megan were looking over the map just then. Fizzy looked over and began walking.

"I'll betcha anything the Fairy Tails are right behind this mountain of slime!" she shouted.

"There's no mountain of slime on the map," Anne said.

"There isn't?" Fizzy asked.

Suddenly, the mountain of slime growled. Fizzy backed up and the others just stared at it.

"What is that thing?" Fizzy asked.

"Looks like a giant slug monster," Anne said.

"BLUUURRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" the giant slug shouted.

"Let's get outta here . . . ." Anne said nervously, as she began to back away.

The little ponies and their friends dashed behind some rocks, and waited for something to happen.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Fizzy said.

"Kinda reminds me of my science teacher," Anne said.

"You haven't met Ahgg yet, have you?" Magic Star asked.

"How do we get rid of it?" Fizzy asked.

"I believe I may have an suggestion," Wind Whistler said. "What we require is salt."

"Salt?" Megan asked.

"Indeed," Wind Whistler said. "A common garden slug will disintegrate. It's like acid to them."

"But where are we gonna get salt?" Magic Star asked.

Anne began to dig through her pockets, and started digging things out of it. She finally pulled two packets out of his pocket.

"Lucky for you guys I saved the cafeteria salt packets from school today," Anne said.

Anne handed Megan the salt. She climbed on Wind Whistler. The blue Pegasus flew into the air. Megan ripped open the salt packets, and poured the contents over Blurgh. Blurgh looked up and swallowed some of the salt.

"It isn't working!" Magic Star shouted.

"Strange," Wind Whistler said. "It's always effective when Posey has slugs in her garden."

Suddenly, Blurgh began to shake and blow up like a balloon all of a sudden. Anne didn't like the looks of it.

"I think maybe we'd better . . . . ." she started. But before he could get anywhere else, Blurgh exploded.

KA-BLAM! Slime was everywhere. Including on the Little Ponies and their friends.

"Eeeeeuuuuwwwww!" they all shouted in perfect unison.

"Well, we got rid of it," Anne said. "Let's keep going."

The group shook the slime off of them, and walked off. Blurgh put himself back together, and crawled back towards his cave. He wasn't going to fool with the little ponies and their friends again. At least not on that day.


	6. The Final Showdown

The little ponies and their friends walked up to what looked like a stone temple, covered with birds. The birds were all sorts of different colors and had long, flowing tails. Or at least most of them did. A lot of them looked like normal birds.

"Did we walk into an aviary or something?" Anne asked. She led the group inside the temple and looked around. There were more birds inside than there were outside. And they were all flying about. A group of parrots suddenly formed a chorus line. They were doing high kicks while singing "New York, New York."

"I consider we stumbled into a bird sanctuary," Wind Whistler said, looking around.

"These birds are such hams," a voice said. The group turned around and saw Mimic, Spike, the Grundles, and Phyllis standing in the doorway of the Tiki Room.

"You own these birds?" Magic Star asked.

"Not really," Phyllis replied, as her little red bird flew over and landed on her shoulder. "They come and go. It's sort of a bird sanctuary. They all live here in my temple. I call it my Tiki Room. The parrots just like putting on their little Tiki Room show whenever someone new walks in. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Si!" a Spanish parrot cawed.

"Oui!" a French parrot squawked.

"Ja vol!" a German parrot shouted.

"Wow, terrific!" Fizzy shouted.

"We don't have time to review a bird show, Fizz," Anne said. "We're on a mission. We have to stip the Gloob."

"Gloob?"

"Yeah, it's like Smooze, but the Flutter Ponies can't defeat it."

"We were wondering what this stuff was," Spike said. "How do you get rid of it?"

"The Moochick said only something called Fairy Tails can defeat Gloob," Magic Star said. "Unfortunately, we don't know what Fairy Tails are."

"You've come to the right place," Phyllis said, smiling. She took a small pipe out of her pocket, and blew into it, playing a few notes. All the little multi-colored birds with the long tail feathers flew over. There were at least a hundred of them.

"These are the Fairy Tails," Phyllis said. "The Fairy Tails of Barberia."

"But they're so small," Fizzy said. "How can they stop the Gloob?"

"The same way Utter Flutter stopped the Smooze," Megan said. "We don't have much time! Everybody back to Paradise Estate!"

The little ponies and their friends started running for the Estate. The Fairy Tails were after them. By that time, the Gloob had almost everything in Dream Valley covered.

"What do we do?" Sweet Stuff asked.

"We'll never be able to stop this stuff," Truly said.

"It looks like the end!" Shady shouted, and he was about to cry in a minute.

"We can't give up now!" North Star shouted. "You all know it's always darkest before the dawn!"

"North Star's right!" Buttons said.

"But what we do?" Baby Half Note asked. Buttons gave her a nuzzle.

"Close your eyes," she said. "Think of Megan and Anne. And Wind Whistler and Magic Star. Now think of something that has enough power to defeat the Gloob."

Suddenly, the chirping of birds was heard in the distance. Baby Lofty looked up and gasped.

"Look!" she shouted. "Pretty birdies!"

"It's Megan and Anne!" Shady cried.

"And Wind Whistler and Magic Star!" Buttons shouted. "And the others, too!"

The others ran up to the cliff where the little ponies were standing. The little red bird chirped to her friends and led them to the Gloob. The Witch Trio were sailing in it, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Go on, Gloob!" Witch Cat shouted. "Take care of those rejects from a feather duster!"

The Gloob groaned, and began slinging Gloob balls at the Fairy Tails. The others cheered the little birds on.

"Where have you two been?" Glory asked Mimic and Spike.

"Long story," Mimic replied. "I'll tell you about it later."

The Gloob continued to throw it's balls at the Fairy Tails. The birds swirled around the Gloob, shooting off rainbow glitter from their tails. The effect was similar to the Flutter Ponies' Utter Flutter. The Gloob was no match for these birds.

"Now I know why they call them Fairy Tails," Magic Star said. "They're shooting fairy dust out of their tail feathers!"

The little ponies began to cheer as the Fairy Tails pushed the Gloob back to Skull Mountain. Once they got the big pile of purple gook out of the way, the Rainbow of Light flew from the mess and surrounded the Gloob. Then it picked up the Witch Trio.

"Oh no!" Witch Cat shouted. "Not again! Not again!"

"I thought you said nothing could defeat the Gloob!" Witch Poodle yelled.

"That's what they said about Smooze, too!" Witch Cat shouted. "And besides, I DIDN'T KNOOOOWWWWW!"

The Rainbow of Light then dropped the Witch Trio into their castle, and the Gloob back into the volcano it came from. Then the Fairy Tails swirled around and destroyed the Gloob that surrounded the Sea Ponies. The Sea Ponies waved their fins at the Fairy Tails.

"Shoop-ee-doo, shoop-shoop-ee-doo!" they sang. "Shoop-ee-doo, shoop-shoop-ee-doo!"

The Fairy Tails came back down and swirled around Applejack. The Gloob on her hair was gone for good. Applejack cheered and tossed her head back and forth.

"Glad to have you back, hair!" she shouted.

The little ponies and their friends cheered. The Rainbow of Light then flew back into the locket, and Megan closed it.

"Glad to have you back, Rainbow," she said. "Well, looks like another job well done."

The others had to agree. As a final touch, the Fairy Tails flew around, spreading their fairy dust all over. Dream Valley was restored to the way it was before the Gloob hit. Everyone agreed that it never looked better.

The End


End file.
